Focus
Bio Faith Farryn Fallon is an up-an-at-em, energetic teenager. She embodies basically all of the characteristics of an actual superfan of the Big Team. All in all, she's super into being a hero and is super excited to help out and live the dream. Appearance Out of costume, Faith is kind of a mess. She's got medium-length brown hair with bangs, olive skin, and large, thick glasses that frame large green eyes and have also clearly been broken many times. She expresses her optimism through a large, wide-toothed smile basically covered in scaffolding by her braces. What she wears on a daily basis depends on if her parents bring her along to their various public outings. With parents: smart and business casual sans the jokey attitude to boot. Without parents: super casual and graphic tees from almost every single fandom one can find at HalcyCON (including the Big Team). In costume, she wears an old junior gymnastics uniform paired with either leggings or calf-length yoga pants underneath for that superhero aestheticc. She also wears custom-made climbing shoes combined with heelies for maximum maneuverability. Her mask is max DIY being made of foam with little cuts and holes enough to make an amateur cosplayer upset. The only professional part of her costume is her archery gloves, made specially for her by her mom's company. Oh yea, she also has a fanny pack that has a bunch of standard camp counsellor/mom friend stuff. Her weapon of choice is a lovely, military-grade bow paired with a variety of bows and arrows. In her current repertoire of arrows exists: *Blunt tip arrow (That'll definitely sober you up) *Standard arrow (Giving pointers since the dawn of humans) *Grapple arrow (THE CLAWWWWW) *Flashbang arrow (Quite figuratively a "BANG" effect) *Tranq arrow (Hushhhh little baby don't say a word) *Cold iron arrow (F&F developed this in response to the tree??) *EMP arrow (Goodnight, light. May you no longer shine bright) *CO2 arrow (Wow I miss being a fire scout back in Yosemite) *Arrow(s) (It's like mitosis happening between me and the target) *Smokebomb arrow (It's the reverse of flashbang arrow) *Pulse arrow (Local arrow screams its precious heart out) The bow itself is pretty large but can easily compact into itself to say, fit inside a fanny pack or pencil case. It also has three focal lenses that clarify Focus's line of sight towards the target. Powers Focus does not actually have any superpowers that she knows of! The only kind of power and expertise she has is in archery and martial arts training, both taught by military instructors and ex-navy seals at her mom's company. Archery Faith has been practicing archery since she could remember and has mastered the bow and arrow. To go along with it, she's also pretty adept at using firearms, albeit firearms with pinpoint accuracy that she can take advantage of. Despite having possibly the worst eyesight in all of Halcyon, when she wears glasses, or contacts paired with focal lenses, she can hit a bullseye 6 inches in diameter from 100 yards away with pinpoint accuracy when, well, focused. Martial Arts For about 8 years or so, Faith has trained under professional military instructors in various mixed martial arts at Falcon & Fox. The main types of combat she learned was disarming the enemy of their advantages like taking a sword away, disabling the enemy by making it so they can't move without cresting a hill of pain before escaping, and redirecting the odds by combining the two previous forms to take the enemy's source of power and use it against them. Expendability As someone without superpowers, Faith definitely believes that the heroes who have all these big, flashy powers definitely pack a bigger, more important punch than her. Provided that a villain decides to take one of the Big Team members captive or turn them against the team, Focus is the gal for the job. They see all the powerhouses and think "Shit, that's way too difficult, let me take this random kid" and BOOM, the powerhouses can do whatever they want with the added bonus of the villain having to expend resources to keep the fangirl in check. Background Pre-Big/Small Team Update coming soon :) Post-Big/Small Team There isn't much here? Relationships Family Jay Jonah Fallon Her father and also the Halcyon-famous radio and tv star host. He has no idea about her involvement with Big team and she had to hide her fan obsession of the team back when he wasn't favouring them. She still totally loves her dad though and tries to make every show if not in-person then on the tv. Nancy Farryn Her mother and the co-leader of a PMC based in Australia that has bases all over the world. At this point in time, Faith has absolutely no idea if her mom has caught on to her superhero shenanigans. She usually spends more time at her mom's apartment in the city since it has some of the best views of superhero action. James Jay Fallon The bestest of older brothers!!! Faith absolutely loves James with all of her heart and definitely makes every single game he's in, even if benched. She knows that he knows that she's up to something but she also knows that he doesn't know that he's a hero. Friends The Big Team Fanclub Faith doesn't exactly have many friends but she considers The Big Team Fanclub probably the closest friends she has. As VP, it's her duty to know everyone Friends on the Team Ummmm, everyone?? Big Team is the bestest friend anyone could ever have and Faith ''Focus ''is ready to assist. After all, what's a superhero without their sidekick? Journal Entries Faith's Journal Both the munitions logs put in by Faith after her supposed use of one of the Falcon & Fox danger rooms and her personal infodumps on the s/big_team Seenit under the u/big_Focus title of course. Additional Scenes None yet!